oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Caviar on the House!
}} Caviar on the House! is the 50th episode of Season 4. Plot The episode starts with Oggy drinking a soda and watching a news paper. He sees an advertisement about caviar then he starts daydreaming about him and Olivia on a date eating caviar. then he checks all over the house for some money from opening a giant safe to digging up a treasure chest full of bucks. he heads into a dinner store to get some caviar. the worker says that Oggy can only afford one caviar. Oggy receives his caviar and goes back home. The screen switches to the cockroaches, Joey and Dee Dee laughing about a joke. Marky, at first, was curious about joke his brothers where laughing at, but instead they ignored him. This made him very sad that his brothers weren't very nice to him. When he looked out of the air vent and examined the caviar box that Oggy placed on the table, he dreamed about being loved by his brothers, while they eat caviar with each other. Marky then proceeds to exit his air vent hideout. His brothers suddenly get very curious about him and followed to where he was going. Marky finally manages to find the caviar box, but he spotted the other roaches looting Oggy's food. He tried to hide it behind his back, however, Joey wanted to see what was behind him. So Marky pretended that his hands were empty, instead he started to run away. Then the cockroaches followed up and chased him around the dinner table. Marky jumps into a gravy can, then Dee Dee accidentally bumps into Joey. Marky later jumps out of the can, and started running. The chase goes on while until poor Dee Dee is partially failing to chase his brother down. Oggy then comes in and sees that his tiny box of caviar is missing and gets worried. He then spots the cockroaches and trips over a table. Then the chase becomes a wild goose chase with Joey and Dee Dee. But after Marky and Oggy after the cockroaches. Oggy enters a bathroom where the cockroaches entered and then Dee Dee suddenly smashes him with a drawer then Joey blows his tounge at Oggy. Joey heads to Dee Dee who points to where Marky is. He opens the cabinets on the sink causing his brothers to get hit. So they run into the bedroom, Joey and Dee Dee run on the bed looking for Marky. Then suddenly, Oggy comes in and attempts to hit the cockroaches with his trusty flyswatter and misses. Then Joey and Dee Dee fining Marky. They slide on the side on a short platform on the house to keep themselves from falling. Joey then teases Oggy. While he tries to catch up but gets scared. they all manage to get on the roof while the cockroaches get on the chimney. Marky trying to keep the other cockroaches from getting the box. Oggy then tips over the chimney. Causing him to drom the tiny box of caviar that falls into a pool. Oggy gets depressed, and Marky too, got depressed. His brother, Joey wanted to know why he was acting gloomy, Marky then explained to him and Dee Dee that he got really upset for being ignored, and he just wanted to be loved by them so they would eat the caviar with him. The cockroaches began to laugh because they knew that they didn't mean to do that to him. This made Marky feel very happy that his own brothers still loved him no matter what, with Oggy on the roof of his house depressed. The caviar suddenly turns into a fish swimming in his pool. Oggy then tells the fish that he needs some caviar and he gives him a bucket of caviar in return of a home. Finally, there are Oggy and Olivia on a date. They eat the caviar but endures how horrible it tastes since it isn't fresh. Instead, then Oggy has an idea of eating sardines. Olivia then kisses Oggy and he starts smiling. Gallery COTH4.png COTH.png|Oggy at the store. You Won!.png COTH2.png COTH3.png COTH5.png Eating caviar.png Good Job!.png|Taste Good. Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)